Talk:Dynasty Warriors 7
Where are people getting the information for these characters being confirmed from, out of curiosity, is this just assumption based? Shadowclaimer 17:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :People are getting their information from the various screenshots and trailer. It's pretty easy to pick out the more memorable characters that haven't been confirmed by KOEI like the three oath brothers, Xiahou Yuan, and Cao Cao, but that said the only truly assumption-based Warrior listed so far on the page is Sun Quan. There's only some few seconds of what could be his backside and his DW6 hair style. I'm surprised no one has put Cao Ren or Xu Huang on the list yet. GreatPanda 18:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Ah alright, see I wasn't sure if they were just slapping them on there because they were in previous games, which I mean 99.999% sure they'd return (Cao Cao for example), but its still raw assumption. I figured moreso if it was assumption we should add another category for "Assumed" characters until actual confirmation, but screenshot/video is confirmation enough. Shadowclaimer 19:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Renbu? I'm pretty sure KOEI themselves said that the Renbu system was not returning and that DW7 would be more like 2-5 gameplay. Mr Zurkon 08:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yea thats what I thought too, guess they went back on their word. - Shadowclaimer 08:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Omega Force actually didn't really touch up on that aspect and I've heard both sides claim charges are back/not back. The battle system/weapons is a lot like DWMultiraid 2 so the "charge" effects could have been fanciful R1 + attack abilities instead. Renbu is what Japanese news sites still say. Basically, just putting that for now and waiting for more fans to actually clear that up. Sake neko 15:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::If you watch the video with Sima Zhao gameplay, those two bars underneath the health bar are actually the musou gauges. It's like in SW where there are 3, in this there are now two because in the vid when he does that musou attack the bar drains, so I'm 99% sure that is a musou gauge and not the renbu gauge. Mr Zurkon 07:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::The two musou bar note is already noted on the game page and everyone agrees on that one. It's the Renbu one that everyone is tiptoeing about. I've heard that the system is kinda like SW3 floating around as well (Musou + Renbu from weapons = brand new Musou!), but, like I said, there is nothing wrong with actually just waiting on this one. I'd rather have first-hand accounts from fans in at least one playtest before calling any other shots. Sake neko 09:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Characters Justification of character confirmations: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbyZUNgK-x4&feature=player_embedded#! Confirms Sima Yi as leading Jin (most likely a faction swap at a later time) and Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, Zhuge Dan, and Wang Yuanji as characters of the faction First trailer showed Zhao Yun, Xu Huang, Cao Cao, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Liu Bei (facial hairless) Magazine shots from Famitsu confirm Cao Cao, Cai Wenji, Xiahou Yun, Lu Meng, Da Qiao, Xing Cai, Zhuge Dan, Wang Yuanji, and Ma Chao. Original pictures confirmed Xiahou Dun, Zhen Ji, Zhao Yun, Zhou Tai, Bao Sanniang, Lu Xun, Sima Shi, and Sima Zhao Shadowclaimer 11:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New Artwork Koei Warriors has the new artwork up for characters if someone wants to grab it and give them credit, I'm at work and don't have access to their site (Damn you filters) but they're full body art like Bao Sanniang and them had at the first event. - Shadowclaimer 11:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Character Weapons This has been bugging me ever since they announced it so here goes. Why are we arbitrarily assigning characters weapons when they haven't been officially confirmed to wield any? When I mean officially confirmed, I mean have their weapons officially identified by the company and have 3D renders specifically posing with that said weapon. So far, no one appearing in this title has been specified to have these requirements. I mean usually with the announcement of a playable character in this series, the baseline information Omega Force gives in their first press release is something like: :Name :Style name (if they have it) :Voice Actor :Brief Character Bio (with faction and weapon mentions) Of course, it's not always in that order, but it's still there. But this time around it omits the weapon mention entirely, both on the official website, press releases, and magazine scans. :Name :Style name (if they have it) :Faction :Gender :Keyword (official nickname like Sengoku Basara style) :Voice Actor :Brief Character Bio They are gone entirely from the characters themselves. Frankly given the new weapon system where anyone can use anything, I can understand why. Yes, even Strikeforce/Multiraid did the same type of thing where someone can use another person's weapon, but Omega Force still said someone was affiliated with a weapon. I don't mind the idea of listing known weapons on the game page itself. I just question the individual assignments of weapons to particular characters. Yes, the producer said characters will have a special unique attack when equipped with their weapon of choice. But really, how can we say we know who likes which when no one's played the game yet? Sure, some of them seem like they'd be obvious (Lu Xun with twin swords, Zhen Ji with her flute, Zhou Tai with odachi, the characters we know from the series that are returning), but how can we say we even know the right weapons for the new characters? Just by a few screenshots with the character using said weapon? In a game when anyone can use anything? Can someone offer me an answer please? I am really confused on this here. Sake neko 19:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Character Table What did you mean by no favoritism? The large neverending bullet list is going to get really ugly and long when we hit the 60 characters expected. At least if its organized by faction in a table it takes up a hell of a lot less room. Just wondering. - Shadowclaimer 21:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I offended you, but that's what it felt like to me. Bullet points aren't that bad at this point. Right now, they are fine since not too many characters are announced yet. When the entire cast for this game is announced, then we can make note of who returned and leave the new characters on the page. Even with 60 something characters, it won't look that bad in the end. That's what prevents the WO2 page and other pages with a whole lotta characters from looking overbloated. Personally, I would've wanted to have done this since the game page was made, but I knew people would complain so I left it as is. Sake neko 00:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)